World Leaders Tournament
by Venom's Cross
Summary: Ash left. He left his friends, family, and those he loved behind so he could become a better and more powerful trainer. After seven years of isolation, Scott contacts Ash telling him of a tournament meant for the best of the best. What will Ash do when he reunites with his old friends? R
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome one and all to the World Leaders Tournament! All the Gym Leaders, Elite Four Members, Frontier Brains, Top Coordinators, some Champions, and the strongest of trainers are here to compete! The preliminary rounds will be tag battles!" Charles Goodshow had shouted into the microphone, earning an uproar of applause.

"Will all of the contestants look at the screen to find your tag team partner!" Goodshow shouted, as the big screen above the field had a big grouping of numbers.

One man in the crowd, looked down at the card in his hand and at the screen. He was partnered with a number 49. He had wandered around the crowd, until he heard some shouting.

"Number 5! Number 5!" Shouted a woman in the crowd. The man growled as he went to the voice.

The woman saw the man walking towards her. He flashed his card, and she ran to him.

She had a lot of... Purple.

"Hi! I'm Anabel! What's your name?" The purple haired trainer greeted.

"Red. The names Red," he said.

"Nice to meet you Red!" She said cheerfully.

Red just turned his attention to Goodshow.

"The first round will be begin today at 9:00! The first match will be the team of Red and Anabel and the team of Conway and Dawn!"

The man growled deep and walked away.

'What's his problem?' Anabel thought.

'Red' knew he shouldn't have said his alias to somebody like Anabel. She should've figured out that it was Ash, not Red.

* * *

"Pi, you can come out," he said. The back pack had opened up, revealing a yellow mouse with brown stripes on its back and red dots on its cheeks jump out. It looked experienced, lethal even. It was drinking from a juice box.

"What will I do, Pi? They're all here, and I have to face one of them tonight!" Red exclaimed as he sat against a tree.

"Pi, pika chu, chupi," the mouse inquired.

"Maybe. But..," Red trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Chuu..," Pikachu said sympathetically, patting his trainer on the shoulder.

"Thanks Pi. Who do you think I should use?" Red asked the mouse.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed pointing at itself.

"We don't want to obliterate them, Pi. Besides, despite that, Conway, albeit creepy towards her, and Dawn are a good team. I have a few choices. Let's get some sleep, Pi," Red said.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu said, before curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Pi," he said before falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pokémon centre, a group of people were sitting around, talking, eating, etc.

"So Dawn, what's out strategy?" said a man in an olive shirt with a dark green vest over it. He had blue jeans and glasses.

"Ahh!" Shouted a blunette in a short skirt, black shirt, and white beanie.

"Conway! Just because we're tag team partners doesn't me you have to be creepy!" She shouted.

"Geez!" Conway shouted

"Brings back memories..," said a man with spikes black hair, an orange short with a green vest over it, and black pants said.

"Really Brock? Enlighten us," said an orange haired trainer with a yellow skirt and shirt.

"Well Misty, when he, Dawn, and I traveled through Sinnoh, they were paired up," Brock explained.

"Huh. Let's eat. It's almost nine," Misty said when she heard her stomach grumble.

* * *

"Where is he? Our battle starts soon," pondered the purple haired Frontier Brain.

Anabel had been looking for 'Red' for forty five minutes by now.

* * *

"Chaaa..," yawned a yellow mouse.

The mouse looked at the mans watch and was alarmed. It was eight thirty.

Pikachu gave Red a mild shock to wake him up.

"I'm up! What is it, Pi?" Red asked Pikachu.

"Chu, pika, pika pi, chupi!" Pikachu shouted, pointing to the stadium.

Red sat for minute, then it hit him.

"The battle! Let's go, Pi!" Red shouted as the duo raced to the stadium.

* * *

"And here are the last of the contestants! Ladies and gentlemen, the first match of the World Leaders Tournament in Veilstone City will begin with this battle! Each trainer will use two Pokémon each! The team that runs out of four Pokémon will lose. Trainers choose your starting Pokémon!" Goodshow shouted.

"Aggron, time!" Shouted Conway.

"Typhlosion, spotlight!" Dawn shouted, throwing the pokéball in the air.

The two giant Pokémon landed on the ground, making everything shake.

"Go, my friend!" Anabel shouted as she released her Espeon.

"Go, Ninjask!" Red shouted, releasing the cicada like Pokémon.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to make us lose?" Anabel asked.

"Don't worry. Have faith," Red said. He gave Anabel a reassuring smile.

"Battle begin!"

"Agility then Hyper Beam on Typhlosion!" Red said.

Ninjask disappeared, then reappeared behind Typhlosion, firing the orange beam.

Typhlosion roared in pain.

"That speed!" Anabel gasped.

"That power!" Dawn said.

"Stone Edge, Aggron!" Conway shouted.

"Protect," Red said. "Use Psychic, Anabel!" He said.

Anabel was frozen. How was that Bug Type so powerful?

"X-Scissor!" The cicada zoomed infront of Aggron, and lowered it's glowing claws about to strike.

"Iron Defense!" Conway said.

Aggron glowed a gray color, right before Ninjask attacked. The claws bounced off as if they were rubber.

"Psychic!" Anabel said telepathically to Espeon.

Typhlosion was outlined in blue, then slammed into the ground repeatedly.

"Quick Attack into Iron Tail!" Anabel commanded.

"Eruption!" Dawn cried.

Typhlosion glowed red before launching the fire attack at Ninjask and Espeon.

"Agility next to Espeon then use Protect!" Red said frantically.

Ninjask practically teleported next to Espeon, surrounded by the blue sphere.

The rocks and fire hit the screen, only to bounce off.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Psychic!"

The two powerful attacks hit Typhlosion and Aggron.

"Typhlosion and Aggron-" the referee was interrupted when the Steel type got up, panting.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle! Trainer, send out your last Pokémon!" The ref shouted.

"Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn shouted as she threw a Pokéball in the air.

Out came a small blue penguin, looking determined.

"Use Whirlpool!"

Piplup created a giant whirlpool and hurled it at Ninjask and Espeon. The two were trapped in the torrent of water, unable to move.

"Use Ice Beam, Piplup!" Dawn commanded.

The penguin fired the chilling ray, freezing the whirlpool, along with Espeon and Ninjask.

"Aggron, use Flash Canon!" Conway said.

The Steel type fired the white beam, shattering the frozen maelstrom, shattering it.

The two Pokémon flew back and landed infront of Red and Anabel.

"Ninjask!" "Espeon!"

Espeon slowly got up, shaking off ice crystals. Ninjask remained motionless on the ground.

"Ninjask is unable to battle. Trainer, send out your last Pokémon!" The referee called out, earning an uproar of applause.

"Thanks Ninjask, you did amazing. Battle time, Heracross!" Red shouted, releasing the bug type into the field.

"Battle continue!"

"Use Mega Horn on Aggron, Heracross!" Red shouted.

"Iron Head."

The two attacks collided, created a dust cloud on the field.

"Focus Punch!" Red shouted.

Heracross drew back a glowing fist, and it collided with Aggrons head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anabel and Dawn were having their own separate battle.

"Hydro Pump, Piplup!"

"Quick Attack and Iron Tail!" Anabel shouted.

A huge torrent of water went flying towards Espeon, who dodged the move with agility and grace.

* * *

Back with Red and Conway, Aggron had just taken a devastating Close Combat.

"Aggron is unable to battle. Trainer, send out your last Pokémon!"

"Go, Dusknoir!" Conway shouted as the menacing Pokémon looked over Heracross.

'This won't be good,' Red thought.

"Anabel, switch targets!" Red said.

"Right. Espeon, use Iron Tail on Dusknoir!" Espeon switched from Piplup to Dusknoir. The attack went through the Ghost type.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Heracross, use Night Slash to counter!"

The crackling, yellow fist collided with the dark forearm, the two going back and forth on the ground.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Crap!" Red called, forgetting about Piplup.

"Heracross, Protect!" Red said(AN: rhyme!")

Heracross jumped back, forming a blue sphere around it.

Dusknoir wasn't fast enough and got hit by the torrent of water.

Dusknoir couldn't move. It looked like it was even drowning.

"Piplup, stop!" Dawn screamed.

Piplup blinked, then stopped. Dusknoir fell over.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle. Trainer, stand by!" The ref shouted.

"I'm sorry Conway," Dawn apologized.

Conway looked away. Dawn gave him a peck on the cheek before returning to battle.

"Piplup, use Peck on Heracross!"

"Focus Punch."

"Use Psychic!"

Piplup grew a larger beak and jumped at Heracross, who drew back a glowing fist.

Suddenly, Piplup stopped moving. Then it shot forward to Heracross' fist.

There was a big explosion.

"Piplup!" Dawn cried.

Piplup was on the ground, not moving.

"Piplup is unable to battle. The team of Red and Anabel move in to the second round in the tournament!"

There was an ear shattering uproar of applause as the first battle finished.

"Good battle Anabel. I can't wait for the second round," Red said to his partner.

"What happens in the second round?" Anabel asked perplexed.

Red smirked. "The tag team partners are pitted against each other."

Anabel was shocked. She could sense his power, and that Ninjask wasn't using full power.

"I'll see you soon," Red said as he left the stadium to his camp site.

Anabel was freaking out. Shaking from this fact.

She had to talk to Goodshow.

* * *

"I'm sorry Dawn," Brock said apologetically.

"It's fine. It was fun, though. I can't believe that Ninjask and Red guy," Dawn said as the two walked to the Pokémon center.

"They were powerful. Even for a Bug-Type it was an extremely high level. There wasn't much you could do," Brock said as the double doors of the Pokémon centre.

There, they saw Red talking to Nurse Joy about something.

"Oh, hold on Red. Your Pokémon are ready," Nurse Joy said as she went into the back.

"Hi Red," Dawn said meekly.

"No need to be shy, Dawn," Red said.

"I saw your battle. That was quite remarkable. You certainly raised your Ninjask well, especially considering the disadvantage," Brock said.

"Thanks. I've trained all my Pokémon well. I found that being isolated was the best way to train. No distractions," Red said.

* * *

"Charles, I've known you for a long time now, and you've always trusted me. Trust me on this: this guy is strong. He could beat anybody if he had to," Anabel informed Goodshow.

"But he's a very powerful trainer. Scott and I are the ones who know his true identity," Goodshow explained.

"How does Scott know?" Anabel inquired.

"He has his ways. You of all should know," Goodshow chuckled.

* * *

Brock and Dawn watched in amazement as they watched Red scarf down his giant pile of food.

"Is that even..."

"That's not healthy."

Red looked up, puzzled. "What?" He muttered.

"Nothing," Dawn said with a reassuring smile.

He grinned, then started eating again.

"So Brock, who is your tag-team partner?" Dawn asked, trying to change the subject.

"I think she said her name is Leaf..," Brock said, trying to remember.

"Wait. Leaf?" Red said as he dropped his fork.

* * *

Anabel had left Goodshow's office. How could she beat him?

Who knows what Pokémon this guy has, besides Ninjask and Heracross.

Anabel went to her room, worrying about the next few weeks.

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Red is an alias for Ash. **

**The next chapter will explain what happened. **

**This was fun to write, and I could've ended this in a lot of different places, but I ended here. **

**I'm thinking on either AbiltyShipping or FurtherShipping for this one. **

**I'm putting a hiatus on my other story. SOL's are coming (basically final exams) and my teachers taught me nothing, so I have to learn a bunch of biology stuff in a week. **

**Shout out to phishfood03 and her story 'Pokémon World Champions'. **

**Any questions just ask. If you want a different shipping, or want to vote just tell me. **

**I'll see y'all later. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ash walked out of the Pokémon centre, nervous about this news he received.

'I hope she doesn't recognize me,' Ash sulked as he made his way to his make shift camp.

_Flashback_

_"Ash, sweetie, come downstairs and meet the new neighbors!" A younger Delia Ketchum shouted to her seven year old son. _

_"Coming!" Ash shouted. Delia went to the sink and washed her hands. She could her her son descending the flight of stairs. _

_"Ready!" He said in joy. _

_The two walked next door, where a man, woman, and little girl were standing infront of the house. _

_"Hi! You're the Ketchum's, right?" Said the man. _

_"Yep! I'm Delia and this is my son, Ash," Delia introduced. _

_"I'm John, and this is my wife Sara, and my daughter Leaf," John said. _

_Leaf hid behind her mothers leg, same as Ash. The two locked eyes, then looked away blushing. _

_If only they both new that this would spark something more than a friendship. _

_'Red. Oh Re-ed!'_

_Flashback end. _

"Red!"

Ash sat up and rubbed his eyes. Once his vision cleared, he saw Anabel standing in front of him.

"What it is?" Red asked sleepily.

"Goodshow wants to talk to you," Anabel said meekly.

"Oh really. Where?" Red asked.

"The spire in the main arena. He is on the top floor," Anabel said, pointing to the tower that loomed over everything.

Red nodded and walked to the tower, leaving a sleeping Pikachu behind.

Anabel wondered why this Pikachu looked familiar. She placed her palm on Pikachus forehead, and memories flooded her mind.

Red walked through the crowds, people parting so he could walk. They were whispering about his power.

He soon found himself in front of the tower, looking up to the top. He walked in through the automatic doors and walked to the secretary.

"Hi! You must be Red, right?" She asked amiably.

Red nodded. She told him where to go and he complied. He stepped into the elevator, and started his ascent.

Anabel stepped back, shocked at the memories.

This was Ash's Pikachu. All those memories through thick and thin.

She left the site in hopes to talk with somebody that knew Ash well.

"Hello Ash," Scott and Goodshow greeted.

"Hello Scott and Charles. How may I be of assistance?" Ash asked.

"Anabel is worried," Scott told him.

"About what?" Ash said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Apparently you've gotten so string that you're near the point if a biohazard," Goodshow said.

Ash started chuckling, then laughing.

"Please! If I wanted anyone dead, they'd be dead!" Ash laughed.

"Also another thing, what did you do after Sinnoh, Ash?" Scott asked.

"I traveled to Unova. There, I got eight badges and met with Iris and Cilan. I competed in the Vertress conference and won," Ash said, surprising the two.

"Then I moved onto the Kalos region and met up with my old friend Serena. There I learned about mega evolution," Ash informed.

"What's mega evolution?" Goodshow asked.

"It's when a fully evolved Pokémon evolves further," Ash said as he pulled out his Pokédex, showing a mega Absol.

"Now, you know-"

"I know, I can't use any. I won't," Ash said.

"Thanks Ash. We have some other business to attend to, so if you'll please excuse us," Scott said.

"No problem," Ash said as he left.

Ash waited in the elevator, getting slightly annoyed at the music.

* * *

Pikachu woke up in the clearing, seeing a tent and a fire pit.

He got up and wearily walked over to check out who it was.

He poked his head in the tent, when a shrill shriek made him fall out.

"Who is that?!" The feminine voice yelled.

She poked her head out and saw Pikachu rubbing his head on the ground.

"Aren't you ADORABLE!" She squealed. She picked him up and nuzzled him.

"Where's your trainer?" She asked.

Pikachu pointed towards the arenas.

"Well, my battle's in a few minutes. Wanna come watch in my trainer box?" She asked.

Pikachu thought for a moment, then gave her a thumbs up.

"Great! Let me get dressed and we'll leave!" She said, putting him down and disappearing into the tent.

* * *

Ash walked around, funding himself in front if the Pokémon center. He walked in.

"Nurse Joy?"

"Hello Red! How are you?"

"I'm fine. If by any chance, do you know who's battling today?" Red asked.

"Let me check," Nurse Joy said as she started to type rapidly on the computer.

"The next battle is the team of Dome Ace Tucker and Katie vs. Brock and Leaf," she said, looking at Red.

"Okay. Thanks Nurse Joy," Red said as he left.

He walked towards the arena where they would be battling.

* * *

"Hurry up, Pikachu! We'll be late!" The girl said.

"Pika Pi..," Pikachu muttered as the duo ran to the arena where her battle's going to be.

"After a short delay, here is Leaf of Kanto!" Goodshow said in the mic.

"Thus will be a two on two battle. Each person is allowed two Pokémon. Battlers ready?" The referee asked.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Battle begin!"

"Go Steelix!" Brock exclaimed, releasing the tall and mighty snake.

"Good choice. Swampert, come on out!" Tucker exclaimed, all the girls in the stadium squealing.

"Go, Hariyama!" Katie said, releasing the Fighting-Type.

"Go, Arbok!" Leaf said, releasing the poison snake.

"The team of Brock and Leaf get the first move. Battle begin!"

"Arbok, use Haze!" Leaf commanded, shrouding the field in a black smoke.

* * *

Red found a seat and sat down. The field was rock, but you could hardly tell from the black cloud over it.

He saw a girl and Tucker on one side, with Brock and-

* * *

'And here comes the dreaded past' Red thought.

"And Steelix took a powerful Force Palm to the head! Is this powerhouse out?!" Goodshow said into the mic.

"Swampert, use Dynamic Punch!" Tucker said.

"Use Bind, then Poison Fang!" Leaf said.

Arbok swirled around the punch, wrapping the end of its tail around its arm. Arbok wrapped around Swamperts torso, making it punch itself in the face, while biting Swampert in the back with poisoned fangs. Swampert roared in pain.

"Use Arm Thrust, Hariyama!"

"Steelix, use Iron Tail!"

Steelix lifted up it's glowing tail, and swung it at Hariyama.

Hariyama flew into the wall, falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Hariyama is unable to battle. Trainer, send out your last Pokémon!"

"Pidgeot, let's do this!" Katie said, releasing the bird.

"Arbok, use Hyper Beam!" Leaf said.

"Steelix, use Hyper Beam!" Brock yelled.

The two snakes charged up an orange ball infront of their respective mouths.

"Swampert, my guardian of iron, protect Pidgeot!" Tucker said.

Swampert grabbed Pidgeot and brought it down, surrounded by a blue sphere.

Arbok and Steelix fired the beams, hitting the barrier.

Swampert was grunting, until the barrier broke and Swampert took both attacks.

Swampert jumped back, barely standing.

"Swampert, Water Pulse!" Tucker shouted.

Swamperts tail glowed blue, collecting a ring of water above it.

"Use Iron Tail, Steelix!" Brock shouted.

Steelix's tail glowed, before it slammed into Swampert.

When the dust settled, Swampert was out cold.

"Swampert is unable to battle. Trainer, send out your last Pokémon!"

"Go, Zangoose!" Tucker said, releasing the weasel.

"Use Sludge Wave, Arbok!" Leaf shouted.

The cobra was surrounded by a poisonous liquid, which shot towards Zangoose and Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, use Agilty!" Katie yelled.

"Zangoose, use X-Scissor then Close Combat on Steelix!" Tucker ordered hastily.

Pidgeot dodged the sludge and Zangoose deflected it with it's glowing claws as it advanced on Steelix.

"Steelix, use Iron Tail fast!" Brock called but was too late. Zangoose started its onslaught and Arbok just watched in horror.

"Sky Attack!"

Pidgeot was cloaked in a blue light before striking down Arbok.

"Arbok is unable to battle. Trainer, send out your last Pokémon!"

"You did good, Arbok. Let's go!" Leaf said, tossing a Pokéball in the air.

Out came a large yellow dragon with a pair if small wings, a single horn, and two antennae.

"Use Dragon Rush, Dragonite!" Leaf commanded.

Dragonite let out a roar and became out lined in a blue dragon and charged at Pidgeot.

Dragonite struck down the bird and it crashed with a tremendous thud, shortly after a rumble and boom was heard.

"Both Pidgeot and Steelix are unable to battle. Trainer stand by," the referee said.

Katie sulked as she returned Pidgeot, murmuring a few words.

"Go, Golem!" Brock shouted, releasing the Megaton Pokémon.

"Use RollOut!"

Golem tucked in its head, arms, and legs and rolled fairly quickly towards Zangoose.

"Dragonite, grab a hold of Zangoose!" Leaf shouted.

Dragonite zoomed and grabbed Zangoose in a bear hug behind it. Zangoose tried to break free, but Golem was faster than it stronger and it flew out of Dragonites arms.

"Zangoose!" Tucker shouted.

"Zangoose is unable to battle, therefore Deagonite and Golem are the winners!"

* * *

**So comes an end to chapter two. **

**I'm glad for all of the feedback, I really appreciate it. Someone suggested Armoirshipping to me, I might, but I'm thinking of FurtherShipping. **

**Any ideas or suggestions, or any comments don't be afraid to say. **

**I'll try to update as fast as I can, but finals are nearing, and I have two this week, and a play due tomorrow, so the next chapter will take longer. **

**I'll see you all later. **


	3. Chapter 3

'She's better than I would have thought,' Ash thought. 'Wait.'

"Pikachu?" Ash said standing up.

He could see the mouse next to Leaf, waiving his arms in victory.

Ash left and ran down the stairs and vaulted over the railing onto the battlefield.

"Who is that?"

"What's he doing?"

"People these days..."

Ash climbed the ladder to the platform, glaring at Pikachu.

"Pika..,"

"Pikachu, what did I tell you about wandering off?" Ash scolded. "You know what could happen!"

"I'm sorry! Is this your Pikachu?" Leaf said.

"Yes. I forgot him at my site when I left for matters," Ash said.

He could see Pikachu trying to leave.

"Pikachu, we'll take our leave. I'll give you your punishment later," Ash said, picking him up and jumping off the platform.

"Who is that?" Leaf asked Brock as the platform lowered.

"That's Red. He's really strong. He defeated a Typhlosion with a Ninjask," Brock said as the platform reached ground floor.

Leaf was shocked.

* * *

"Pikachu, no ketchup for the rest of the tournament!" Ash scolded Pikachu.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu pleaded, grabbing his ankles.

"Nothing can change my mind!" Ash said.

This would be a long tournament.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

It had been a stressfull week, but it finally ended.

Today was the day. Ash vs Anabel.

The two were on opposite sides of a fire field.

"This will be a full six-on-six battle the form of this battle will be decided amongst the trainers."

The three met in the middle.

"Will the trainers please state their name and region?"

"Anabel, Hoenn."

Ash sighed. "Ash Ketchum, Kanto."

The ref and Anabel were shocked. He was dead. Wasn't he?

The ref shook his head and put on a straight face.

"What battle style?"

"How about six one-on-one battles?" Anabel suggested.

"Fine by me. Let's do it," Ash said with a smirk.

The two walked to their platforms, turning and facing each other.

"It has been decided that Anabel gets the first move. Battlers ready?" Ash and Anabel nodded. "Begin!"

"Go, Metagross!" Anabel said, releasing the giant Pokémon.

"Battle time!" Ash said, tossing a Pokéball in the air.

A swoosh was heard as a blue streak went around the battle field. It stopped abruptly infront of Ash.

"The battle between Metagross and Swellow will now begin!"

"Meteor Mash!"

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace!"

Metagross rolled towards Swellow, who dodged it and was above Metagross. Swellow was cloaked in white and hit Metagross. Metagross stumbled back.

"Use Psychic!" Anabel shouted.

"Double Team," Ash said calmly.

A wave of powerful energy shot towards Swellow, who made multiple copies.

"Brave Bird."

Swellow shot up, disappearing into the summer sky, until it shot down cloaked in a blue, flame-like power. Right before it hit the ground, Swellow pulled up and tackled Metagross.

Metagross got up, but fell down.

"Metagross is unable to battle. Trainer, send out your next Pokémon!" The ref shouted.

Anabel returned Metagross, thanking it.

"My friend!" She said, releasing a Gardevoir.

"Return, Swellow!" Ash said, returning the bird.

"Let's go!" Ash said, tossing a Pokéball onto the field.

Out came a grey and brown furred weasel.

"Linoone, use Thunder!"

"Psyshock!"

Before Linoone could gather enough electricity, Gardevoir summoned a power that materialized, before repeatedly striking Linoone.

When the dust settled, Linoone was unconscious on the ground.

"Linoone is unable to battle. Gardevoir wins!"

There was a lot of cheers, whistles, etc. in the stadium as Ash returned Linoone.

"Anabel, I commend you on defeating my Linoone. Very impressive," Ash said.

"But you will find difficulty with this one. Go forth, Escavalier!" Ash said, releasing the medieval like Pokémon.

Gardevoir trembled at the sight if the Steel-type.

"Iron Head!" Ash said, grinning.

Escavalier was coated in a grey metallic color, then slammed into Gardevoir. Gardevoir instantly fainted from the super effective attack.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle! Escavalier wins!"

The crowd gasped at how easily defeated Gardevoir.

"Return, Gardevoir. You did your best," Anabel said to the Pokêball.

"Go, my friend!"

Anabel released a beast that was yellow with a plume of purple on it. It had big, sharp claws, and it had super long fangs.

Ash smirked.

"Return, Escavalier."

The crowd gasped.

"Let's go!" He said, throwing a Pokéball on the air.

Out came a red jet-like Pokémon. It circled the field before stopping abruptly.

"The b-battle between Raikou and Latias w-will now begin!"

"Use Thunder!"

"Light Screen."

Raikou roared, before crackling with energy.

Latias formed a yellow screen across her body, gleaming in the morning sun.

"Latias, use Psychic!"

Raikou fired the voltage, hitting Latias before she could launch the attack.

"Raikou, use Thunder Fang!"

Raikou jumped on Latias, and broke through the Light Screen, biting Latias in the back.

Latias screamed in pain.

"Latias, ascend then use Double Edge!"

"Raikou, Thunder!"

Raikou built up static electricity, while Latias was well above the stadium.

Storm clouds formed over the stadium as Raikou used every bit of energy it had to strike down the Eon Pokémon.

Latias was advancing on Raikou.

Raikou roared before a huge column of electricity hit Latias.

Latias cried in pain before falling down.

"Latias is unable to battle. Raikou wins!"

"You did amazing Latias. You made a mark," Ash murmured to the Pokémon.

"Return, Swellow!" Ash said, releasing the bird again.

"Use Sky Attack!"

"Use Thunderbolt!"

Swellow was cloaked in white, while Raikou fired the attack.

Both attacks collided, resulting in a huge explosion.

"Swellow!" "Raikou!"

The dust settled to show the bird and the beast to be both knocked out.

"Both Swellow and Raikou are unable to battle!"

Ash returned Swellow, and Anabel returned Raikou.

"We will take a five minute break so the trainers can rest."

Ash and Anabek walked into separate locker rooms. Each were thinking of a new plan.

"Crawdaunt should be good. I know she has Alakazam and Espeon. Torkoal should be good too. I might throw in a fighting type, but who knows," Ash muttered to himself. He wished he was a mind reader.

"He knows what I have!" Anabel yelled and banged her fists against the lockers.

"But not this one," she murmured, holding a Great Ball.

* * *

"WILL THE TWO TRAINERS RETURN TO THE FIELD?" Came a voice on the loud speaker.

The two walked back, ready.

"Battle continue!"

"Snorlax, let's go!" Anabel said, releasing the behemoth.

"Battle time!" Ash said, throwing his Pokéball.

When the light ceased, a grey ferret with brown stripes appeared on the ground.

"Snorlax, use Blizzard!"

"Linoone, use Belly Drum then Strength!"

Snorlax drew in its breath before blowing a freezing wind at Linoone. Linoone beated on its belly, maximizing its Attack stat. Linoone then dodged the wind, and tackled Snorlax.

Snorlax dropped to a knee.

"Linoone, use Double Edge!"

"Snorlax counter with Fire Punch!"

Linoone charged at Snorlax, who drew pack a fist of fire. The two attacks collided, but Fire Punch. Linoone flew back. It took some damage from a burn.

Ash smirked.

"Facade."

Linoone was outlined in purple, before striking down Snorlax.

"Snorlax is unable to battle. Trainer send out your next Pokémon!"

Anabel recalled Snorlax, looking somber.

She looked up, smiling.

"Go, my friend!"

An Espeon appeared in the field, glaring at Linoone.

"Use Iron Tail!"

"Thunder!"

Espeons tail flashed a silver color. It dash across the field, ready to hit Linoone.

Linoone built up electructynterrupted by the effects of burn. Espeon slammed its tail into Linoone, knocking it out.

"Linoone is unable to battle. Trainer send out your next Pokémon!"

Ash returned Linoone, thanking it for its battle.

"Battle time, Crawdaunt!" Ash said, releasing the lobster like Pokémon.

"Use Dark Pulse!"

Anabel watched in horror as the dark chain hit Espeon, knocking it back.

"Water Pulse."

Crawdaunts claws glowed blue before sending a wave of water at Espeon.

"Espeon is unable to battle. Trainer send out your last Pokemon!"

"Return Espeon," Anabel murmured.

She looked up, smiling.

"This last Pokémon is my strongest. I hope you will enjoy battling it. My friend, bring the heat!" Anabel said as she threw a Pokéball in the air.

Out came a brown beast with gray fur flowing from its neck.

"Still up for it, Crawdaunt?" Ash asked.

Crawdaunt looked at him, determination in its face.

"Alright then," Ash smirked.

"The battle between Entei and Crawdaunt will now begin!"

"Entei, Eruption!"

"Surf."

Entei glowed a deep red, before lava and rocks were fired at Crawdaunt, who summoned a wave to block the mega fire attack.

"Water Pulse into Surf."

Crawdaunt fired the wave of water at the Surf, making it bigger.

"Entei, use Overheat!"

Entei glowed orange before firing a super fire beam at the wave. A big layer of steam covered the field.

"Crawdaunt, use Surf!" Ash called.

"Entei, use Fire Blast!"

"Counter with Dark Pulse!"

Crawdaunt fired the chain attack, making the fire explode, before the Surf struck the field.

"Entei!"

Entei slowly got up.

"Crawdaunt, Vice Grip then Guillotine."

Crawdaunt shot towards Entei and grabbed onto it. Crawdaunt the opened it's other pincer wide, then closed then sharply on Entei's back.

"Entei is unable to battle. Crawdaunt wins! That means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Ash returned Crawdaunt, before smiling to Anabel and sprinting out of the stadium.

The silence was broken by a Charizard flying over the stadium.

Everyone left in silence.

* * *

**AN: The secret is out. Ash is here. **

**I already decided on the shipping.**

**I know that Ash used two Linoones, but eh. He has three different Pokemon of which he has more than one of. Linoone is one, Tauros is the other. The last one? You all can try to guess. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ash sat on a rock inside a cave a few miles from the arenas. Charizard and Aggron stood at the entrance with Feraligatr and Gallade standing behind them if desperate times called in. Pikachu was perched on Ash's head, resting. Both of his Linoone were on top of the cave, acting as look outs. Then finally, Nidoqueen and Garchomp stood behind Ash, with Lucario in the corner meditating.

"Are all these guys necessary, Master?" Lucario asked, standing up.

"Yes. No one must know that I'm here," Ash told the canine.

Lucario chuckled. "How do you know when you're going to battle?"

"Pidgeot will act as my messenger. Scott will let me know," Ash, assuring Lucario.

Lucario smiled, before sitting down.

Ash got off the rock, and walked towards the entrance of the cave. A breeze blew by, rustling the leaves on the trees. Murkrow and Hoothoot popped out of the trees.

Ash smiled. The Sinnoh region was his favorite. He didn't know why. It felt like home to him.

He lowered his head and walked back in, getting tired himself.

* * *

Leaf was sitting in her tent, pondering.

That was Ash? No way. Could it?

Leaf got up and exited the tent.

"Fearow, Fly!" Leaf said, releasing the bird. Leaf climbed onto Fearow.

* * *

Annabel sat in the Pokémon Centre, drinking a coffee. She couldn't believe it. Ash just left. She knew he was there and kept it quiet but he left with out a word.

She didn't blame him. If she were in his shoes, she'd have done the same thing.

* * *

"I can't believe he's here," Dawn said.

"Neither can I. I wonder if he feels bad about what happened," May whispered.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ash saw Pidgeot coming with a letter in its talons.

"Good job. Let's see who were battling," he mused as he opened the letter.

"Aaron arena, blah blah blah, 3:30, blah blah blah, Kathia Birch, three two-on-two matches, blah blah blah," he said, tossing the paper aside.

He walked inside, laying down on the cool cavern floor. His battle was in a few days. Aura practice until then.

* * *

Leaf stood across Tucker. The wind caused ripples in the water.

"Trainers, send out your Pokémon!"

"Arcanine and Swampert!" Tucker said, releasing the opposites.

'I know that Swampert is part ground, so Electric types won't damage it. Arcanine is good against Grass, but..,' Leaf thought. She went with her gut.

"Claydol, Serperior, battle dance!" Leaf said, releasing the doll and snake.

* * *

"Good choice," Lucy and Spencer said simultaneously.

* * *

"Battle Begin!"

"Arcanine, Flamethrower! Swampert, Mud Shot!"

"Claydol, Rapid Spin! Serperior, Leaf Storm!"

Claydol spun, pushing the fire away and abosotbing the mud, while Serperior jumped up behind and shot a vortex of leaves at Arcanine and Swampert. Arcanine didn't seem to be fazed, but Swampert was screaming in agony.

"Iron Tail!" Serperior's tail glowed a brilliant silver before crashing into Arcanine.

"Use Fire Blast!"

"Teleport, then Stone Edge!"

"Swampert, Water Pulse!"

Claydol formed a volley of stones, which sent them flying into the Fire Blast, causing the stones to heat before hitting Arcanine. Serperior hit the ball of compressed water back at Swampert, causing Swampert to be flooded with water.

"Hyper Beam on the platforms, Claydol!"

Claydol fired two orange beans, destroying the platforms nestling on the water on Spencer's side.

"Both of you, Protect!" Tucker shouted. The fish and dog formed two spheres of energy around them, causing the Hyper Beams to dissapait.

"Serperior, use Light Screen! Then use Calm Mind!"

Serperior body was coated with a yellow screen.

Tucker gritted his teeth. "Over Heat and Hydro Canon!"

The crowd gasped. Two powerful moves that could cause total destruction.

"Serperior, Leaf Storm and Claydol, Hyper Beam!"

The four attacks collided, causing a massive explosion.

* * *

"What was that?" Ash said aloud.

"It came from the arena," Lucario said.

"Let's go. Pidgeot!" Ash called. The three climbed onto the bird, and headed for the arena.

* * *

"All four pokemon have fainted! Trainers, send out your next Pokémon!"

"Zangoose, Donphan, you're up!" Tucker said, releasing the Normal and Ground types.

"Machamp, Fearow, battle dance! Leaf said, releasing the Fighting and Flying type.

"Battle resume!"

"Protect, and Focus Punch!" Fearow flew infront of Machamp, casting a blue bubble around them as Machamp tightened it's focus.

"Zangoose, Crush Claw and Donphan, Stone Edge!"

Zangoose crashed into the bubble, causing it to disappear as sharp stones dug into Fearow. Fearow flew up, and Machamp dashed towards Donphan and punched him right in the kisser.

"Donphan is unable to battle. Trainer, send out your next Pokémon!"

Tucker returned Donphan. He pulled out a new one.

"Milotic, stand strong!"

The beautiful snake emerged from the ball, looking fierce.

"Fearow use Sky Attack on Milotic, Machamp use Close Combat on Zangoose!"

"Milotic use Aqua Ring and Zangoose you use Close Combat as well!"

Milotic surrounded itself with water as Fearow crashed through and struck it down. Zangoose and Machamp continued giving blows to each other.

"Fearow, use Roost!"

"Milotic use Hydro Pump!"

Milotic got up shakily fired a jet of water at Fearow, who was recovering but wasn't fast enough and paid the price.

"Machamp use Force Palm on Zangoose! Fearow use Hyper Beam!"

Machamp extended all four arms at Zangoose and fired a wave of energy. Zangoose got up but stood there paralyzed. Fearow gathered up every bit of its energy, trying to make a comeback.

"Milotic, use Surf! Zangoose Protect!"

"Machamp break that surf with a Cross Chop and Fearow fire!"

Zangoose stood between all three attacks with a bubble that it struggled to raise but did. The water rushed over.

* * *

"Here Pidgeot. This should be good," Ash said. They landed on top of the stadium, watching the battle. He could feel the intensity in Tucker. Leaf was frantic on the inside.

* * *

Annabel watched the much with eagerness. The youngest Frontier Brain was enjoying the heated battle. She was closest to Tucker and wanted him to win, but she also wanted Leaf to lose.

She was jealous of Leaf. She knew Ash better and Annabel only knew him a fraction of the time she did.

* * *

"Fearow is unable to battle. Trainer send out your next Pokémon!"

Leaf returned the bird. She didn't know which to use. Milotic was strong and could endure a lot of attacks. Zangoose needs one more hit from Machamp. She sighed and pulled out her next Pokéball.

"I hope this isn't a mistake!" She said, tossing the ball in the air. A loud roar filled the stadium as two red eyes glared down Milotic and Zangoose.

"Battle continue!"

"Pangoro, use Bulk Up then Hammer Arm!"

Instead, Pangoro grabbed Milotic and threw it into the wall.

"No! I said Hammer Arm! Not Circle Throw!" Leaf said to her fighting panda.

Pangoro huffed at her and sat down on a platform in protest.

"Machamp! It's just you!" Leaf called in desperation. Machamp nodded. Milotic swam under the water as Zangoose stood paralyzed on a platform.

"Use Stone Edge on Zangoose!" Leaf called.

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump!"

Machamp proved to be faster as the stones pierced Zangoose, causing it to faint.

"Zangoose is unable to battle. Trainer send out your next Pokémon!"

"Zangoose return."

Tucker sighed. He pulled out a new Pokéball.

"Metagross, you're exemplary power is what we need!" Tucker shouted, releasing the pseudo legendary.

The water rippled as it landed on a platform. It locked eyes with Pangoro.

"Pangoro, use Dark Pulse!" Leaf called.

"Block it with Hydro Pump!" Tucker said. Milotic jumped out of the water and fired a powerful jet of water at the dark chain, causing it to break and head for Pangoro.

"Machamp, Cross Chop!" Leaf cried in desparation.

Machamp dashed in front of Pangoro and used Cross Chop on the Hydro Pump, causing it to stop but kept coming, causing the platform to move back on the water.

"Psychic Metagross."

The jet of water was outlined in blue and shot with more force and broke through the Cross Chop, hitting Machamp with much force.

"Machamp is unable to battle. Trainer send out your next Pokémon!"

"Thank you Machamp," Leaf whispered when she returned him.

"Go, Nidoqueen!" Leaf cried, releasing the Poison/Ground-type.

"Thunder, Nidoqueen!" Leaf said.

Nidoqueen charged up electricity, before dealing the high power electric attack to Milotic. The aqua snake screamed in pain before falling into the water.

"Now use Earthpower!"

Nidoqueen rushed to Milotic. She threw her into the air. She then jumped into the water and punched the ground. Cracks formed before going underneath Milotic. A column of earth shot up. A loud smack was heard as the column hit Milotic, causing her to fly into the air and crash into the pool of water below. Nidoqueen emerged from the water, ready to fight. Pangoro however was sitting in protest on a white platform.

"Milotic is unable to battle!"

Tucker returned Milotic.

"Alright Metagross, it's all up to you!" Tucker said.

"Nidoqueen, use Double Kick!"

"Metagross, Psychic!"

Nidoqueen jumped platform to platform, but was outlined in blue.

Tucker pointed his finger down. Metagross flung Nidoqueen into the water, all the way to the bottom.

Nidoqueen floated up, and she weakly clambered onto a platform.

"Use Fire Blast!"/"Hyper Beam!"

Nidoqueen reared her head back and released a kai shaped force of fire.

Metagross formed a ball of orange energy. A powerful beam shot from the ball, colliding with the Fire Blast.

Pangoro opened his eyes, watching the collision of the two powerful attacks.

The Hyper and Fire Blast pushed each other, until a huge explosion occurred on the field.

* * *

**AN: I cut the chapter short. Next chapter will finally get into the romance of this fic. **

**Sorry this chapter took a month and a half. A lot of things came up and I put this off. I hope to get atleast one more chapter before school starts again. **

**I forgot to mention that in this story, Ash has more Pokémon than he did, not limiting him to a team. It was kind of obvious at the start of this chapter. **

**Kathia Birch belongs to NoSignalBlueScreen. That guy has an awesome series: The Master Challenge. I highly recommend it. **

**'Till next time, guys/girls.**


End file.
